Simplify the expression. $6x(-x+2)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${6x}$ $ = ({6x} \times -x) + ({6x} \times 2)$ $ = (-6x^{2}) + (12x)$ $ = -6x^{2} + 12x$